clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dubstep
Dubstep is the given name of a Black Puffle which first debuted in the video Dubstep Puffle (video). He is a Black Puffle and, as his name suggests, likes music, Dubstep music particularly. He appears in random places in recent Club Penguin history, throughout the video. He parodies a lot of internet memes, such as Badgers, Advice Animals and (De) Motivational Posters. Most of the time throughout the video, he is seen slowly bobbing his head up and down. In the Club Penguin Animated Shorts Series *Dubstep's first appearance in an episode was The Party Starts Now making a cameo in the rooftop, he also appears in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman), in which he is in the Puffle Hotel elevator. Trivia *As seen on the video, when he's on walking mode and the penguin dances he bobs his head instead of turning into a hurricane as a normal black puffle. *Dubstep is also known as a type of music. *He is seen dancing at the Rooftop in The Party Starts Now. *On July 5th, Dubstep appeared floating with balloons at the Dock, Beach and Ski Hill with his theme music every 10 minutes. *He also is mentioned as a UFO (Unidentified Flying Object) in Club Penguin Times. *There is a Dubstep Puffle T-Shirt and Dub-step Puffle Pin. *Dubstep's owner is Businesmoose, as seen on Twitter. Therefore, he's a live meetable character in Businesmoose's igloo. But, you can name your Puffle Dubstep and own the puffle hat of the Green Headphones, so there is more than 1 Dubstep in Club Penguin. *Dubstep appears in certain places during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, like the Night Club, Snow Forts and Town, when there are 10 dancing penguins. Dubstep will appear above, beside, or below a glow-in-the-dark Dubstep puffle sign. *A pin of the Dubstep Puffle was the 209th pin, and available in the Hidden Lake from July 12, 2012 to July 26, 2012. *His theme song can be heard at the Night Club during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. *There is a unlockable shirt dedicated to him, the Dubstep Puffle T-Shirt. *Some penguins pretend their black puffles are Dubstep by putting Green Headphones on them. *Although he is with Happy77 in the video, he is still owned by Businesmoose. *He appears on top of the Limo at the Hollywood Party, and also appears on the turntables inside it. Gallery Gtdfjffghjuf.png|Dubstep seen at the Beach. Fhgfgftdgtt.png|Dubstep seen at the Ski Hill. Dubstep Puffle Main Page.png|Dubstep as seen in the main page for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam thtvn ycgfugtbhgfhgfvvvhhgmhmnjhjy.PNG|Dubstep Puffle UltimateJameDubstep.png|Dubstep seen at the Snow Forts during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. DubstepNightClub.png|Seen at the Night Club during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. DubstepAtTown.png|Seen in the Town during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Dubstep Puffle GIF.gif|Animation DubstepHomePageAA.png|On the Home Page screen after Anchors Aweigh was released. DubstepWallpaper.png|Dubstep Puffle Background Businesmoose_Igloo.png|Businesmoose's igloo, where the real Dubstep lives. Note: If you look under the computer and next to the recycle bin to the right of the igloo, you can see Dubstep. File:Dubstep_in_game.png|Dubstep on the Dubstep Puffle T-Shirt Dubstep Hollywood.png| at the Hollywood Party. DubstepPuffle.png|'Dubstep Puffle' DubstepTPSN.png Internal Links *The music played when spotting Dubstep before Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam.. See Also *Black Puffle *Headphones (Puffle Hat) *Dubstep Puffle (video) *Dubstep Puffle T-Shirt *Dub-step Puffle pin SWF *Dubstep In-game Category:Famous Puffles Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Dubstep Category:2012